Would you Like Fries With That?
by OnceUponAFan
Summary: A humorous story about Victoria going to a place Emily would never expect.


Victoria looked around hoping no one knew where she was.

She slid her sunglasses above her nose to make her look more inconspicuous to everyone else. She had the urge to turn her head and walk away.

But she remembered the first time she went to Burger Jack.

In a strange way she felt like she owed the restaurant something.

At any other time Victoria would be scoffing at such a thing.

Wondering why she didn't throw on a trench coat and fake mustache to look even stupider.

Despite herself she was paranoid.

Mentally insisting that none of her friends would ever be caught dead in the same place she was in now. She looked around at the large menu on the board in front of her.

A stereotypical pimple faced nerd with a bright smile said, "Welcome to Burger Jack what would you like?" She nodded her head to understand that she heard him.

For some reason he had blue nail polish on his hands. It was somewhat obscured but Victoria had a keen eye for detail at a young age. Victoria wondered if Charlotte ever met with such people.

_My daughter might be rebellious but she isn't stupid. _ _I raised her better than that. He_ seemed a little annoyed by the pause between them but still kept his smile.

Victoria looked up from his blue nail polish.

Blushing sheepishly Victoria uttered, "I would like a cheeseburger and drink." The teenager not caring who she was breathed a little more glad that she was talking.

He typed up her order "that will be $3.00"

She mentally cried out. _$4.00 I remember when it was $2.00_. _Oh God I remembered when? I sound like my mother_. Her eyes flared instinctively at the mention of her mother.

_Even on my worst days I'll never be like her. _She privately swore. Her mother issues would have to wait though.

"Oh right" the man interrupted her thoughts.

"Would you like fries with that?"

"Yes," she hissed out to the man.

She paid the additional two dollars added begrudgingly. Fumbling with both her receipt and drink cup she existed from the line.

She thought she had been standing still with many eyes on her when in reality only a couple of seconds had passed.

After filling up her cup with diet coke she sat in a booth.

Even after so many years Burger Jack still had the same tacky layout. All white floors with streaks of red running across everything.

Without even realizing it she was thinking about the first time she went to Burger Jack. It was after she discovered she was pregnant with Patrick. She had been wandering around town at a loss for what to do for hours.

She was tired of walking and stopped by the place she saw.

In the off chance her mother went out to look for her she wouldn't suspect Victoria to be there. She sat at a booth and then decided to eat something.

She felt better after ordering her food if only because some of her tears fell into the meat when she raised it to her head.

She was so hungry she didn't care about looking proper. Afterwards she was asked to settle down from some employees when she melted down.

Emily couldn't believe she had seen Victoria enter Burger Jack. What she there to meet Aiden?

He hadn't told her anything about it. Entering the large restaurant from the side she saw Victoria sipping her drink with her palm covering her face.

She wanted to snicker but held it in. Victoria Grayson who feasted on caviar, fine wine and some of the finest cuisine in America was eating a burger just like everyone else.

She took out her phone and sent a picture to Nolan.

With a quick thought she left the restaurant and went around the back. With ease she snuck in and looked at the burgers frying.

She splattered the lettuce with what looked to be water.

Combining it with fries she took her phone out. She studied the picture for a minute. "This is for order 45" another member nodded her head and Emily left. She laughed a little more and went back into the restaurant.

Victoria picked up her food and went back to her seat. Inspecting the fries were cooked the way she wanted and without pickles. Smelling them for a minute she held the burger to her face and ate it.

She took another bite when she noticed a subtle change in taste. She felt like someone had punched in the chest. It got worse a few seconds after and she fell to the floor. Someone gasped and a crowd formed.

Victoria knew she had not taken enough to have choked. A woman with curly brown hair stood over her. "Call an ambulance." If she had the strength to lift her arm Victoria would have used her arms to cover her face.

Everyone was going to know about where she was. The jokes about the Grayson's struggling finically would start up tomorrow. Out of the corner of her eye water escaped from her face.

She should have never gone to Burger Jack. It always made her cry.


End file.
